Mixed Emotions
by minakoaino143
Summary: You never really considered having feelings toward someone... But what if you did? An Eren x Reader.


**There goes Admin again, typing 6 stories at once...**

**Anyway, depending on the popularity and feedback, I will continue this fanfic.**

**So for now, it will be in-progress.**

* * *

"So?" Sasha looked at you with a mischievous grin.

"What do you want, Potato Girl?" You asked, not really caring what she was thinking.

It was a humid day at the Scout Regiment, a rest day a month before your expedition. Given your own squad consisting of Armin, Sasha, Jean, and Reiner, you weren't really known as a superior; you were the same age as all the new enrollers. In fact, you were the youngest commander squad leader known for the moment; going into titan battles yelling orders at the age of 15 was starting to become a pretty well habit for you nowadays. You held close relationships with everyone in the corps; as well everyone did with you. As the stubborn courageous infamous (F/N), you never let anyone see your soft embarrassed side. It was taboo for you.

"Who do you like?"

You just furrowed your brow, and just tsked. "Sasha, you've already asked me this thousand of times before. I do not have such special bothersome feelings for any student or officer in the military,"

"You didn't say 'commander'," she giggled.

You just chuckled ever so slightly, and punched her lightly on the arm. Sasha Braus was one of your first few friends in the 104th Trainees, and is still a good comrade up until now.

Thinking about it, did you ever have feelings for anyone at all? Special ones, you mean.

Armin Arlert was nice, and was always shy. He was kind and friendly to others, and he was strong whenever his fallen comrades were in danger. He had high skilled intelligence that was useful at the brink of death. He had talked to you whenever you had needed it. But he wasn't exactly a man you wanted.

Bertholdt Fubar was a clumsy bashful man. It was hard to talk to him at first, seeing from his height; but after a few days, you both had gotten close. He was like an older brother to you, and would shyly talk to you. His constant redness seeing you always made you giggle and you were quite aware he had a thing for you before he confessed to you. He was adorable in his own way, but you never saw him anything more.

Connie Springer was absolutely hilarious; his high spirit and crack jokes always kept your heart up, even if you were in the darkest of thoughts. Being around him made you feel relaxed, your bad memories of past tragedies merely forgotten for brief moments. He was quick at instinct when he needed to be. But his personality wasn't exactly the type you wanted to be in a deep relationship with.

Jean Kirschtein had a cocky attitude. His smirk always made you aggravated, and he teased you playfully. His smile did bright up your day, and he would playfully ruffle your hair, saying a quiet "Morning." You knew of his tragic past with Marco; but he was trying to move on. You knew that he was hurt inside, and was occasionally embarrassed when someone hit a soft spot. Fun to hang around with, but sometimes his teasing can really make you mad.

Reiner Braun was strong and flirty. He protected all of his friends and soldiers, and had saved you at the Trost invasion. He could be a bit annoying, especially whenever he said some kind of pick up line; but he could be sweet and pleasant when he wanted to be. But he isn't your type.

You had sometimes looked up to your officers. Levi Rivaille was an expressionless man – he was hard to read. You could never tell what he was thinking. You did know that deep in his heart; he truly cared for the fallen and alive populace, and would nevertheless help whenever he could. He had a clean order, which showed that he was actually interested in something. You won't be afraid to admit it – he was good looking. He had helped you when you busted up your three-dimensional maneuver gear, and gave you some good tips and advice. He was a cruel but rare kind man; not one you could see every day; but being in love seemed too much.

Erwin Smith was one of the bravest commanders you have ever seen. He was always so kind to you, and he never made fun of you when you fumbled. Orders and hurtful comments never seemed to faze him; he believed what was the right thing to do, and would always stay with that opinion. He looked out for his subordinates, and made sure everything is evaluated. He was pretty handsome as well. Just… seems like it wouldn't work out with him.

Eren… Jaeger.

He was a tall, brunette boy. He was driven by rage and revenge from his deceased mother. He had a usual way of showing he cared, but he was fine. His smile had sometimes -but rarely- made your face flush faintly, seeing his aggravated face curl into an adorable smile. His courage raised him through the ranks, and even Keith Shadis and Dot Pixis acknowledged his skills.

Maybe he was the guy you liked…?

Sasha looked at you. "Hey? Earth to (F/N)?" She waved a small hand in front of your face, suddenly snapping back from your world of thinking.

"S-sorry Sasha… please excuse my insolent behavior."

You stood up, patted her soldier, and went to put your empty lunch tray in the sink. You turned to see Eren a couple tabled in front of you, talking and laughing with Armin and Mikasa.

You felt… a bit envious and jealous…

Walking past where they were sitting, your eyes met with his for a brief second, but he had the chance to see you mouth the word 'office' as you left the mess hall, still swarming with cadets.

You had a slight headache, slowly pacing yourself down the torched hallway. _Was this how it's like to fall in love? _Forgetting at the slight glances boys and girls gave you, you shook your head. Completely forgetting the hall was bustling with the military.

You bumped into someone, but he only slightly stumbled back.

"I-I'm sorry, Lieutenant!" Suddenly seeing who it was, you bowed, retrieving yourself into a perfect salute.

"At ease, (F/N)." He said, nodding. You complied, and opened your office door, noticing Levi also came inside with you. Looking at him confusingly, you closed the door.

"Is there something you need, Levi?"

He glanced at you with cold eyes. "You were acting strange."

"How so?"

"You never walk around thinking so deeply. You would usually look to make sure you aren't bumping into anyone, and would sometimes gaze back at anyone who looks at you." He remarked, clicking his tongue. "So, what's happening?"

You shrugged a bit, knowing you can't talk back.

"How do I deal with being in love?"

He raised an eyebrow, letting you know he's listening.

"You see, I feel like I'm sort of drawn to this certain boy. Not entirely because of looks, but his meaning behind actions and his personality and the way he is. He always acts without a second thought, and is blunt about his moves. He's courageous and brave." You sigh, a light hue painted on your face.

"Is that what you call love?"

He just shifted his eyes at you, like he was studying you. A throated chuckle was barely audible, but it was there. "Brats like you shouldn't be worrying about such a thing at such an age." He flicked you on the forehead, leaving a slight mark.

"You'll know it when the time is right. For now, play it cool."

You laughed when he mumbled a 'Can't believe I'm helping someone…' as he closed the door behind him. But not even five seconds later a knock echoed around the room.

"State your name and business."

"It's Eren Jaeger. You asked to see me, (F/N)."

"Come in."

Watching him awkwardly close the door, he saluted briefly but sighed as you told him its okay not to use any formalities.

"Why did you ask for me?"

You just stood in front of him, but making your question blunt, you had your face behind your hair.

"Do you have any special feelings for someone?"

His face turned red.

"Why such a sudden question?"

"This is an order. At least describe her to me."

Groaning in frustration and embarrassment, he knew he had to obey. "She had the brightest smile. Her (E/C) eyes would sparkle when she was strived to do something. Her (H/L) (H/C) hair would always be in cute hairdos and the way she looks at me…" He turned to look at you, cheeks flushed.

"Always made me so embarrassed."

You were shocked from his response.

He walked up to you, and enclosed his arms around your back, closing your face into his chest. You were surprised at his sudden action, but smiling softly, you placed your hands on his neck.

"Eren…"

He scrunched down to your height, and he beamed.

"I've liked you from the very beginning."

"I-I…"

"What is it, (F/N)?"

You turned your eyes slightly away from him. "I-I like you."

He blushed at your response, but smiled immediately after.

Holding your hand, he grasped your small palm into his. He pulled you close, both of your beating hearts in synch. Laying your head on his shoulder, you giggled.

_Eren, I will continue to treasure you…._

_Until the day I die._


End file.
